


Kitten

by otomiyatickles



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Humaliation, M/M, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: As if it wasn’t enough for Shishou to show up at the school festival to enjoy Kyo’s embarrassing performance, he also appears at their house to have dinner with them. It is then that he reveals something Kyo had never wanted Yuki to ever know: he. is. ticklish.
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Some minor spoilers for the anime, the fic takes place after S2E23. Sorry for the wait @wertzunge but thanks for the request ☕💖! First I had to finish the series and then it took a while for me to get an idea, but I was happy when it was finally here and I could write it in one go:D. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. could be read as ship or platonic, however you imply. I personally ship Kyo/Tohru but I also ship Kyo/Yuki, but didn’t want it to be too shippy and just go with their familiar rivalry.

How much could Kyo’s heart handle? He already had plenty of surprises for the day. The awkward Cinderella-ish performance at school. Tohru... Tohru’s words. Shishou of all people showing up to see the performance - that bastard Haru’s fault! 

And last but not least, he almost literally dropped to the floor when he came home and found said Shishou there, drinking tea with Shigure.

“Welcome home. Good work today,” he said. He didn’t chirp “surprise!” literally, but his smug beaming expression said it all.

“Y-you! W-w-why are you here!” Kyo barked, and Kazuma slowly and casually sipped his hot tea.

“Well, I was in the neighborhood anyway. Besides, Shigure promised to give me a preview of his new novel.” 

“Tch! You could've warned me...” Kyo lazily dropped his school bag while Tohru and Yuki politely greeted Kazuma. “Shishou-san, are you staying for dinner? What shall we eat? I will go make it right away!” 

“Anything is fine, thank you!” Kazuma accepted the invitation without hesitating, and he chuckled as he got up and headed towards Kyo who was still pouting.

“What is this? Where has our charming prince gone to? Don’t give me that face,” he said, and Kyo was not prepared to have his chin tickled. Before he knew it, Kazuma had reached out and scribbled him under his chin like he used to do when he was a little boy. He had not been prepared in the slightest, so he did what any ticklish person would do. 

He squeaked, squawked, squealed, giggled, whatever you would call the sound that left his lips.

“ _EHEh_!” He backed away and stumbled over his own bag. Everyone looked at him, and there was a brief awkward silence as Shishou pulled back his hand.

“That...” he muttered, and he turned to the others, a bright smile on his face.

“Looks like Kyo’s still ticklish. Isn’t that sweet?” 

He casually went back to happily discuss dinner with Tohru, and Shigure seemed to sing something teasy about Kyo being ticklish, but he couldn’t hear any of it. He could only feel his cheeks burn from embarrassment, and he nervously looked at Yuki who quietly stared at him. 

Say something, stupid rat boy. Bully him, tease him about this humiliation so he can curse him back. But no, Yuki remained silent, which was maybe worst of all. He simply wore this little smirk, and it made Kyo ten times more aware of his presence than usual.

The smirking continued while they sat there accompanying Kazuma who merrily updated Shigure about the Cinderella-ish play. Even when Kazuma spoke of Yuki’s beautiful costume and his outstanding performance, Yuki did not seem to listen, or he just did not care. 

He continued to stare and smirk at Kyo without saying a word. Kyo never thought he could hate Yuki any more than he already did - his face and insides were boiling all this time and he was suffering just from Yuki staring at him with those judging eyes! 

It was when they were helping Tohru with the dishes that Kyo stood close to Yuki who was drying the plates. 

“Stop. That!” Kyo hissed so Tohru wouldn’t hear.

“Stop what?” Yuki asked, still smirking. Kyo almost threw a tantrum.

“Stop what?” Yuki repeated, before quietly adding: “ticklish catboy?” 

Kyo threw a tantrum for real, and Tohru squeaked in surprise when he shouted: “I am _not_ a - !!!” before forcing himself to stop mid-sentence. He apologized. Everyone looked confused, but continued their business as usual since Kyo yelling at Yuki wasn’t anything out of the ordinary after all.

“Of course. You’re right. You’re not a ticklish cat. More like a ticklish kitten,” Yuki murmured as he leaned close. He then cleaned up the final dishes and went to his room. Kyo followed him upstairs, and unconsciously started digging his own grave.

“Damn you bastard rat! I’ll get you for tha- !” he announced with a loud yelling voice as he barged into Yuki’s room, again unprepared. What awaited him was Yuki’s swift movement from behind the door, catching his arm and literally throwing him to the floor. The door shut behind him as he tumbled into the evil rat’s lair. 

“L-let go!” Kyo wheezed when Yuki pinned him to the floor, showing off his strength. After all this time it would always anger him how Yuki with his delicate, feminine body could be so strong, especially in situations like-

“HNGhah!” he barked out a sudden laugh when Yuki - without warning - dug into his side with his free hand.

“Uhuh, quite ticklish indeed,” he observed aloud, watching Kyo with that awful smirk as he slowly and teasingly explored his ticklish torso with one hand.

“Quihihi-quit ihiit! _Rahahat_!” he giggled uncontrollably. Shit, shit, shit. Shishou was so _so_ mean. 

If there was one thing Kyo had wanted to keep hidden from Yuki for all his life, it was his secret of being so - damn - ticklish. Shishou would often tease him about it, pet him with tickles, poke his side to make him jump and hiss, even now. But never before in front of Yuki. 

Kyo now also knew he never should have underestimated his rat-rival after discovering his secret and done something as stupid as following him upstairs, ending up with him alone. A cat, trapped by a rat.

“NAha-I will kihihick your _aaahahass_!” Kyo laughed, squirming and writhing under Yuki’s ever so surprising weight that kept him immobile. 

“Hm? What was that?” the asshole said smugly, and Kyo nearly panicked when Yuki turned him on his back so he could access his stomach. He pawed at Yuki’s hands and struggled uselessly, squealing when Yuki scribbled at his poor ticklish tummy.

“Hmh, what’s wrong, kitten? I have to say, you are almost cute like this,” Yuki said as he continued to tease Kyo with tickles. 

“Shut ahahaha- _up_!” Kyo squirmed and giggled, laughed, and even snorted. His snort caused a chuckle to leave Yuki’s lips, but he thankfully did not bully him any further. He did continue the merciless tickle attack though, and it seemed there was nothing Kyo could really do to stop him. 

“AAHAh NOOOo!” he shrieked when Yuki suddenly switched to squeezing both his sides.

“Never mind, not cute at all,” Yuki judged his hysterical reaction, but the smug smirk on his face only showed satisfation and the enjoyment of a sadist. 

“DAhahaamn you _rahahat_!” Kyo laughed. He tried to roll away, but Yuki simply flipped him over again and straddled him. With one hand he pinned one of Kyo’s arms down, and he continued to tickle his side, testing his sensitivity with different movemets. Pokes, scribbles, squeezes. Especially the squeezes made Kyo jump, and Yuki seemed to enjoy this.

“To think all I needed to do was this, and our precious kitten would show his real side,” Yuki said mockingly, and Kyo panicked for real when his arm that was still pinned to the side by Yuki’s hand was pushed further up. 

“No- don’t you dahahahre! Not thehehre, y- _yahaha_!” Kyo cried when Yuki’s free hand crept up his side. It lingered at his ribs and managed to release some more embarrassing noises before it continued to travel upwards.

“Not where, exactly? You have to be more specific, kitten,” Yuki said, still with that evil smirk. Ugh this bastard was enjoying this too much.

“I’ll kihihill yaahaha!” Kyo laughed, his body tensing up when Yuki got closer to his helplessly exposed underarm. Before reaching its destination, Yuki’s hand halted, and the tickling stopped for a blessing of a minute.

“Hmm, now that I think about it. I might not want to hear your ugly scream, so let me make this clear. Just admit that I win, and I will stop. Easy?” Yuki said casually. Kyo’s eyes widened.

What. 

_What!_

Admit Yuki wins? Hell no. “ _HELL NO!_ ” he shouted for real. Bingo, hello grave, hello hell. Yuki actually tickled his armpit for real, just one armpit, with just one hand, but it was enough for Kyo to actually scream at the very top of his lungs. It tickled sooo bad!

“ _EEEEHEHEH_!” Yuki clawed mercilessly at his overly sensitive armpit, and Kyo continued to shriek for his life. Oh shiiiit, he had never been tickled like this. Shishou’s tickles were often playful and brief, and only once in a while he got tickled a bit more if he ever lost a sparring session. But never like this. And besides Shishou, who else would tickle him? Right.

“GAhaha- w-waiaiah-noooo!” Kyo roared dramatically. Yuki was merciless! But still, Kyo didn’t even consider giving in. Giving in to Yuki was the _last_ thing he would do. He’d rather be tickled to tears. He’d rather die laughing, than admit Yuki’s win. 

“Ah, my ears,” Yuki complained with a plain expression. Kyo hated that even despite his own screaming laughter, he could still hear Yuki’s dry comments.

“So ticklish...” Yuki muttered, and he continued to torture his poor tickle spot.

“ _AAAAHhh_!” Kyo arched his back and kicked his legs. His free hand that had been hitting Yuki, grabbing Yuki, pushing Yuki, finally dropped to the floor and he uncontrollably pounded the wood with his fist.

“FA- _fuuuuuck_!” he screamed, throwing his head back and even banging his head against the floor. Why was he so ticklish! He shrieked some more, and all of his banging and struggling made so much noise, that he was sure the others would hear. 

So indeed, after that it obviously didn’t take long before loud thumps could be heard on the stairs and the door opened with a loud bang.

“ _Kyo-kun!_ ” Of course anyone would get scared and think a murder was committed after hearing such a noise: the screaming, the banging, so it was no surprise that Tohru came rushing in with a panicked expression. Even Kazuma and Shigure were by her side, all barging in to see what was going on. 

Yuki, still on top of Kyo, stopped tickling him and he looked up at the audience. He smiled at them.

“Ah, I apologize. Did we make a lot of noise? Well, not me of course. But still, I _am_ sorry for surprising you.” 

Looked like it had been his savior after all, since finally Yuki got up and Kyo was freed fom his heavy weight. Kyo sat up, hugging his own chest as he coughed and gasped. 

“Haa-haa-haa,” even catching his breath didn’t go without a sound. He couldn’t help it. 

“W-what...” Tohru mumbled, looking at both of them with big eyes. It was super obvious Kyo had been tickled to death, but no one said much. He wasn’t sure if Tohru realized it, but those other two definitely did. 

Shigure simply smirked, chirping: “At least my house survived. And Kyo has never had this much fun I think. Feel free to continue, but keep down the noise please!” 

Kazuma only smiled without saying a word, making Kyo feel even more embarrassed, and they left again. Tohru didn’t seem sure about what to do with herself, so she merely asked if Kyo was alright.

“Yes. I’m _fine_.” Kyo gasped.

“T-that's good.. I am relieved! What about you, Yuki-kun?” Tohru asked politely. Yuki smiled at her.

“I am fine too.” Of course he was. The bastard. Kyo wanted Tohru to leave so bad, and she probably noticed, so she bowed quickly, muttered an unnecessary apology and went after Shigure and Kazuma. 

“Well. That was fun,” Yuki said. They were alone again, so Kyo had already crawled into the corner of the room like a cautious cat, and he glared at Yuki. This caused the damn rat prince to laugh, and he approached Kyo, making him tense up even more.

“Hehe, don’t look at me like that. I’ve had enough for today,” he said. _He_ had enough? Kyo was about to hiss at him again, but he had learned his lesson and he bent his head, only to have Yuki bend down before him and tickle his chin, like Shishou had done. 

“N-no haha!” Kyo was forced to giggle, but this tickle remained short. When he looked up, Yuki wasn’t smirking anymore. Instead, he had this gentle smile on his face, that made him feel... strange.

“Take some rest, you deserve it,” Yuki said as he finally went to the door again. He then turned around, with that damn smirk obviously back on his face again. “Ticklish kitten,” he added.

Kyo blushed and he knew he wasn’t going to get rid of this embarrassing nickname soon. “ _I hate youuuu!_ ” he cried, and for the rest of the day it was the last they heard of him. 


End file.
